Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-27480734-20160307044151/@comment-190.141.31.150-20160307072319
Literally, I wholeheartedly agree with you on this. I'm one of the few persons who does not ship Arkos whatsoever not only due to the shallowness of the ship, but also because it literally holds no justification for why it happens, but before I am chastised by the intense Arkos shippers, please let me explain my point. #1 - From the very beginning, since Pyrrha's first official appearance and speaking role, even before it had been a known fact to her that Jaune had no idea who she was, she often tried to get herself in Jaune's line of sight and grab his attention, why? For absolutely no reason, and from that point onwards the ship only became much more forced. Why? Because, please do pardon my language here, since their first meeting, despite her being a so-called honorable and goody-two-shoes independant and strong female character, since her very first appearance she was reduced to being Jaune's romantic interest, and that quickly became a weakness that could've been exploited easily despite the fact there even wasn't any build-up to this ship. #2 - As I mentioned before, Pyrrha was meant to be an icon, a symbol of hope, a powerful warrior who had remained unbeatable for nearly five years which led to her nickname 'The Invincible Girl.' She was supposed to be a symbol of strength and empowerment for females aside the already exceptional main RWBY cast, Team RWBY. Yet, right after being introduced, although she maintains her status as unbeatable, what bugs me is how the first thing they do is introduce a romantic interest for her! Why would they do that? She doesn't needs that, she is supposed to be a paragon of female empowerment yet she was reduced to just the love interest of another cast member who ended up being a complete failure of a character for two whole Volumes until he was FINALLY given some good development in Volume 3, and yes I'm quite obviously talking about Jaune. #3 - The logic for which Pyrrha falls in love with Jaune is absolute poppycock! As a renown figure in Mistral and, if Weiss' words are to be taken seriously, practically in all of Remnant for her strength and power, she was practically a celebrity. I get that people in the celebrity world tend to be untolerable, shallow, and terrible people, do Miles and Kerry really expect me to believe that out of the thousands, possibly even millions of individuals that Pyrrha could've met throughout her lifetime, no one saw past her title and try to get to know her as a person and befriend not The Invincible Girl, but Pyrrha? You mean to tell me that no one in this world in which positive emotions are a must to survive in addition to form at least good bonds with most everyone you get to meet, no one thought it'd be a good idea to try and connect with our famed warrior to an emotional level? Absolutely no one? Not even her friends from before she became a four-times Champion? Frankly, that's a load of bullcrap. #4 - As mentioned before not only by me but by Makentsu and DE-Note, Arkos is in my opinion the perfect example of romance done WRONG in a fictional series. Introduce character A, introduce character B. Get characters A and B acquainted with each other, give character A/B a petty reason to instantly crush on character B/A. Offer no on-screen development for A/B's fondness for B/A to grow, rinse and repeat. That's practically what happened here. Jaune and Pyrrha got acquainted, and she instantly fell for him for a petty reason, and instead of developing the relationship from there, Miles and Kerry only want us to believe the relationship was developed off-screen although it was practically obvious Jaune's schtick is being the clueless guy that wouldn't know a girl's obviously head-over-heels for him even if she were to remove her bra and panties in front of him. The reason in this case is Jaune didn't know about her, which was a legitimate attempt that was unfortunately not expanded or touched-upon and sent Arkos into the state of a stank pond. #5 - Pyrrha is based on Achilles, one of the strongest warriors to have ever lived in Mythology who even defeated the Amazonian Queen. These traits are passed onto Pyrrha, as she is also often associated with not only Achilles, but the powerful female-only Amazonian Tribe which consisted on powerful woman who saw no need for men other than to help with their reproduction. These association with Pyrrha should've indicated at the very least Pyrrha should've known Jaune was simply not interested romantically in her throughout most of the series, and yet, instead of moving on like a proud Amazonian would, she instead mopes and laments about it, her sadness evident in her eyes each time Jaune talks or asks about Weiss... So if that unrequited attraction had been going for at the very least two whole semesters... Why did Pyrrha not move on? Especially with a crush as shallow as hers? I get shallow crushes all the time and they're gone in a timespan ranging from one week to a whole month, but that attraction once gone it never even lingers. #6 - Lack of on-screen interaction that would've made at the very least this forced ship somewhat acceptable if they had developed the characters better instead of Volume 2 Jaune's development being moping about why girls (specifically, Weiss) doesn't like him despite the fact he is clearly a stalker and nearly crosses the line between asking someone out and outright harrassing by invasion of personal space, and not taking a damn hint that when a girl says 'no' it means 'no.' Honestly, I'm more surprised that neither Yang OR Pyrrha have any negative reaction to that sort of behavior when it's so obviously creepy and cringy, even if this is technically highschool that sort of conduit would merit some sort of disciplinary action, but instead of telling Jaune he should stop, Yang insults Weiss by calling her an 'Ice Queen' and Pyrrha even encourages Jaune to continue doing so! In my opinion, that was a bit Out-of-Character for both, Yang and Pyrrha, but it was something relatively small so I won't judge much on this. #7 - This is only something I noticed and I'm not sure if it even is relevant or not, but Jaune and Neptune: Arguably two of the worst male characters in the series (and unlike a previous poster misandrist poster, I am a male) anyone can quite obviously recognize that these two are two of the biggest fuckboys I've had the displeasure and misfortune of seeing onscreen. Words cannot describe my loathe towards Neptune and Volumes 1-2 Jaune. Jaune and Neptune, the two characters voiced by the RWBY co-writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, come to me mostly as just two terribly-bad self-inserts of the co-writers for the following reasons: -First, they are voiced by the co-writers. No surprise there. -Second, they are both characters who have crushes on two of the prettiest and influential girls in the whole show and these two girls immediately want to ride their dicks as soon as they meet their respective crush for the first time. -Third, two of the most powerful, most beautiful and influential females have crushes on Jaune and Neptune for literally the most shallow reasons (Weiss not even HAVING a reason to have a crush on Neptune!) -Four, Extremely contradictory reasons for a crush!: Pyrrha likes Jaune because for some reason, Jaune is the ONLY person EVER to not see Pyrrha as a celebrity but as a person, and Weiss for literally no reason other than 'he's hawt' even though before she had explicitly stated she is not keen on dating because multiple times before guys have only tried to get romantically-involved with her for her last name, so why stop now when she has clearly rejected Jaune for that reason among others before? Makes no sense to me. -Five, both Jaune and Neptune are characters that are given onsiderable amount of priority by the co-writers: Jaune is given four two-part episodes in Volume 1 just to get him to evolve from a bullying punching bag to a semi-respectable Team Leader and two whole episodes of Volume 2 of him stalking Weiss only to get rejected and to stop moping about it, and Neptune practically receiving all the attention from Team SSSN besides Sun himself, leaving Scarlet and Sage in the dust for no apparent reason. -Six, Jaune and Neptune flirt with literally every pretty girl they see, the case is more prominent in Neptune, but why in the world would two of the most supposedly influential and female-empowering characters simply deal with it like it's no big deal? Instead of maturing out of their nonsensical crushes and moving on they simply sit down and let their feelings be hurt over and over by the same guy without doing anything about it, it completely contradicts their reason for existing. -Seven, just to repeat the first point, all these characteristics are shared by the two people who write and direct RWBY: Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, and they simply cannot be coincidences to be overlooked in my opinion. And I think I could ramble some more, but I have a feeling I have made my point quite clear, I hope you all at the very least take these points into consideration before lashing out at me about how 'Arkos is totes the best and most developed ship, even better than Black Sun.' Thanks for taking your time in reading.